Mil demonios
by Jas-absolutely
Summary: Pensaban que se conocían, pero en realidad no sabían nada del otro hasta que se dieron la oportunidad   "Si quieres mi opinion, deberias decirle antes de que sea demasiado tarde"   "¿Crees que no lo he intentado?"  DRAMIONE
1. Evitandote

Un fic corto :) espero les guste! y si ponen uno que otro review me haran el día lo juro :D

disclaimer: por más que quisiera todos saben que no soy la dueña de los personajes ;)

* * *

**1.**

-_Draco_ -.

La voz suave que llamaba su nombre con insistencia le provocaba dos cosas completamente opuestas: una era huir corriendo, la otra era dar unas cuantas zancadas y llegar hasta la persona dueña de aquella voz.  
Pero indeciso como se encontraba, no se atrevía a moverse ni un milímetro. Esperaba que su cerebro tomara una decisión repentina, algo que no sucedía.

-_Draco…_

La dulce voz se escuchaba cada vez más cerca y el estaba cada vez más cerca de entrar en pánico. Tenía que decidirse… tenía que hacer algo…

-¡Draco! Por Merlín llevo siglos gritándote ¿Te estas quedando sordo? No sueles tener el sueño tan pesado -.

El rubio abrió los ojos súbitamente al notar como aquella voz musical se había tornado gruesa y áspera, de alguien que acaba de levantarse hace unos diez minutos de la cama.  
Entorno la mirada para darse cuenta que aquello había sido un sueño y su cuerpo estaba perfectamente estático en la cama del dormitorio de su sala común.  
Pero aun sentía en el pecho aquella incertidumbre.

-Olvídate del desayuno, McGonagall estará furiosa al ver como entramos quince minutos tarde a su clase – dijo la misma voz áspera - Últimamente estas tan lento y distraído… - añadió con resignación.

Draco Malfoy posiciono su gris mirada en el moreno que iba de un lado a otro poniéndose los pantalones, la camisa, la corbata, la tunica, tan rápido como torbellino. Blaise Zabini termino de vestirse y el aun no podía colocarse la corbata de manera decente.

-Creo que sufro de amnesia, ¿Cómo se ponía esta cosa? – pregunto mirando la corbata esmeralda y plata con fastidio.

Blaise soltó un sonoro bufido, le arrebato la corbata de un tiron y de otro lo saco arrastras del dormitorio.

-¡Hey! ¿Y mi mochila? – reclamo Draco.

-¿Recuerdas que dije quince minutos? Olvídalo, serán veinte y ahora podemos darnos por muertos – dio Blaise por respuesta – te presto mis apuntes después – añadió, antes de que comenzaran a correr desesperados.

Blaise se había equivocado. Llegaron 17 minutos tarde y la profesora –y directora- de Hogwarts los miro con severidad.

-Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin – dijo, desmintiendo la profecía de Zabini que juraba que los mataría, y ellos caminaron a sus pupitres, donde se sentaron intentando que todo el aire del aula se infiltrara en sus pulmones ávidos de oxigeno.

-Como decía antes de esa… interrupción… los EXTASIS de este año…

La mayoría de los alumnos de séptimo grado habían desarrollado una extraña reacción ante la palabra "EXTASIS". Se tronaban los dedos, se estrujaban las manos, les daban pequeños temblores o tics.

Pero Draco Malfoy apenas se daba cuenta que la profesora de Transformaciones daba un largo sermón de los difíciles y temibles exámenes.

En realidad, hace meses que su concentración se había disipado, pero no fue hasta hace una semana cuando no solo se había disipado, sino que había desaparecido por completo. Dormía y se sumergía en sueños, como el había tenido antes de que Zabini le gritara en el oído, todo el tiempo. No tomaba apuntes. No contestaba las preguntas correctamente. Y se escabullía con una rapidez impresionante entre clase y clase.

Evitaba las intensas preguntas de Pansy y las miradas inquisidoras de Blaise. Y no solo eso, por la manera en que se comportaba sus dos mejores amigos estaban seguros de que no eran los únicos evitados. Draco evitaba a alguien una y otra vez. La pregunta era ¿A quien?

Pansy había intentado de todo y estuvo muy cerca de dejar caer, accidentalmente, un par de gotas de veritaserum. Gracias a Morgana que Blaise había llegado justo a tiempo para evitar tal tragedia.

-Si el no quiere contarte no tienes que hacer esto Pansy – le reprocho con enfado.

Pero Draco apenas había reparado en aquel suceso. Miraba a algún lugar del Gran Comedor con bastante atención.

Justo ahora miraba la mesa del pupitre como si las manchas de tinta en el fueran mil veces mas interesantes que aquel nuevo conjuro que seria preguntado sin duda alguna en los EXTASIS.

-…¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta? ¿Si?

-Profesora ¿Cree que deberíamos aprendernos también las otras dos vacaciones del conjuro? Podrían venir en el examen, ya se que la primera y mas conocida es la que invento Godard pero también están la de Gaspard Shingleton y la de Gifford Ollerton -.

Draco dio un respingo al escuchar la melodiosa voz de su sueño justo ahí en aquella misma aula. Sus ojos volaron hacia la dueña de la voz con rapidez.

Y ahí estaba ella.

La tunica, la corbata todo perfectamente en su lugar. Su cabello que ha crecido tanto, le llega a la cintura, lleno de rizos muy mal acomodados. Sus ojos de avellana observan a su idola, su profesora y esta sentada al borde de la silla con ansiedad.

Justo a su lado Potter la mira intentando no reírse y Weasley desaprueba rodando los ojos antes de sonreír y mirarla.

La mira con la adoración escrita en el rostro, y es tan evidente su amor por ella que le provoca un enorme retortijón en el estomago a Draco. O quizás era que no había desayunado nada.

La clase terminó, no sin muchos percances gracias al nuevo conjuro. Habían comenzado con las transformaciones corporales y eran demasiado difíciles. Obviamente, la única sin tarea que había realizado el hechizo a la perfección era ella.

Sin querer esperar mas Draco corrió a la salida sin esperar a Blaise, que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esta errática y rara conducta de su amigo.

Y mientras el rubio pasaba como torbellino entre los pupitres para llegar a la salida, ella lo mira partir.

Ella sabia que la evitaba, y que mientras lo hiciera, no había manera de hablar con el.

Sin mas Hermione Granger recogió sus cosas y salio detrás de Harry y Ron.


	2. Biblioteca

JURO QUE LOS REVIEWS ME ANIMARIAN A SEGUIR ESTO :)

Enjoy :)

* * *

2.

Al fin era sábado. Eso indicaba que se hacían dos semanas de evitarla. Aunque en realidad, ella parecía haber dejado de buscar una oportunidad para hablar con el. Había dejado de sentir su insistente mirada en los desayunos o comidas y en las clases. Había dejado de escuchar su nombre cuando el aula se quedaba vacía y el se atrasaba. Incluso había dejado de soñarla llamándolo.

Y no solo eso, últimamente se le veía tan risueña con Weasley, que estaba seguro que no era mas que cuestión de tiempo para que aquella relación regresara en algún punto.

Dejo de sentir incertidumbre y presión. Comenzó a experimentar celos.

-Es suficiente – dijo Blaise, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones tortuosas – En verdad es suficiente Draco. Escúpelo de una vez o seré yo quien intente poner veritaserum en el café que tomas por las mañanas -.

El moreno se veía bastante molesto. Pero Draco no se quejo y no se negó. En realidad quería contárselo o estallaría.

-Bien, pero aquí no – aclaro y juntos salieron de la sala común. Encontraron una fría y solitaria mazmorra donde entraron.

-¿Y bien? ¿Puedes decirme que mierda te sucede? – pregunto Blaise.

Draco suspiro profundo antes de contestar y cuando lo hizo sus ojos grises se estancaron en el piso.

-¿Recuerdas ese estupido trabajo de astronomía? El que era por parejas

-Si, te toco con esa chico de Huflepuff… Peter Slowick

-Exacto. Bien… el chico, aunque amable, nada listo. No fuimos a los únicos que nos dejaron esa tarea, al parecer a la clase de los Ravenclaw y Gryffindor también. Aquella noche que fui a la biblioteca había una pareja haciendo el mismo trabajo. Era Edward Hindley y Granger, escribían hasta acabarse los frascos de tinta y murmuraban. Ella intentaba no soltar carcajadas a menudo y yo los miraba con profundo fastidio. Un par de ñoños, ya sabes

-Pero…

-Pero una noche ella llego sola…

...

_-¿Y tu novio el ñoño Granger? – pregunto Draco mientras Peter Slowick buscaba un par de libros en una lejana estantería._

_Hermione no contesto, en realidad lo ignoro olímpicamente y continuo su lectura. _

_Pero Draco sabia que no estaba leyendo: sus ojos, cristalinos, se encontraban fijos en un punto del libro._

_-¿Decidió que eras mas lista que el y te boto? Apuesto a que un Ravenclaw no podría con aquella humillación ¿0 fue al revés? – insistió Draco._

_Estaba harto de ver como sacaban ambos a relucir sus glorificadas inteligencias mientras el lidiaba con un chico que apenas podía distinguir colores._

_-O cierto, se me olvidaba que eres un ratón de biblioteca, seguro que ya terminaron pero tu sigues aquí porque es como si vivieras aquí-._

_Hermione cerro el libro de golpe, tan fuerte que probablemente la señora Pince no tardaría en ir a buscar quien provoco semejante ruido. _

_-¿Cansado de estar por ahí jugando al niño herido por la guerra en los rincones cuando en realidad fuiste un hijo de puta? ¿Quieres mostrar que tu lado de imbecil mortifago sigue ahí? Agradece que no fuiste a Azkaban gracias a Harry y deja de fastidiar, no me voy a mover de aquí –._

_Las palabras venenosas de la gryffindor dejaron a Draco paralizado. Jamás había escuchado a la perfecta prefecta decir tales palabrotas como cantinero. Y no solo eso, había sacado a relucir lo que había pasado hace un año._

_Draco no contesto y Peter regreso con los libros. Trabajaron pero el rubio no dejo de lanzar furtivas miradas de odio a la castaña. _

-Insultaste a Granger por primera vez en el año ¿Eso es todo? ¿La has estado evitando por eso? – pregunto Blaise incrédulo mientras fruncía el ceño

-No no es todo, esa noche comenzó todo…

_Todo el tiempo que Draco tardo en hacer el trabajo con el Huflepuff, Hermione Granger iba a la biblioteca, religiosamente, mirando el mismo libro sin leerlo._

_Fue la ultima noche cuando el rubio se dio cuenta que la Gryffindor no solo iba a no leer, sino que de vez en vez sus ojos soltaban lagrimas. Iba a la biblioteca a pasar el rato para poder llorar. Draco experimento, por millonésima vez, la culpa posándose en su estomago._

_Se sintió aliviado al ver que al fin terminaron y Peter se fue. Se quedo solo acomodando los libros y los pergaminos. Pero una tercera mirada furtiva en la que veía a Granger llorando dejo las cosas en la mesa y camino silenciosamente hasta sentarse frente a ella, quien ni siquiera se dio cuenta._

_-Discúlpame – dijo quedamente y ella soltó un respingo._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto con brusquedad – pudiste matarme de un susto_

_-Hace tres minutos que me senté aquí y no te habías dado cuenta – explico Draco – quería disculparme por fastidiarte el otro día, es solo que me da envidia que seas tan inteligente -._

_Hermione lo miro atónita, como si no diera crédito a lo que escuchara y sin esperar una respuesta, Draco se levanto, recogió sus cosas y se marcho. Podía sentir la mirada incrédula de la leona clavándose en el pero no volteo._

-Te disculpaste ¿Es eso? – interrumpió Blaise sorprendido. Draco Malfoy disculpándose con una Gryffindor, y nada mas y nada menos que la mejor amiga de Potter.

-¿Quieres escuchar todo o interrumpir? – pregunto Draco con fastidio

-Bien, bien, sigue

_Por alguna razón, desconocida, se dirigió a la biblioteca a pesar de que el dichoso trabajo había terminado. Podía hacer sus demás tareas en su sala común, cómodamente, pero algo lo impulso a ir al recinto de los libros._

_Supo cual era la razón cuando al llegar vio a Granger sentada en el mismo lugar, solo que esta vez escribiendo._

_-¿Puedo sentarme? – pregunto el rubio. Hermione lo miro alzando las cejas con renovada incredulidad pero se encogió de hombros._

_-Es un país libre – dijo retomando lo que sea que escribiera._

_Draco se sentó y comenzó la redacción de cincuenta centímetros que les había dejado Slughorn. Llevaba unos cinco párrafos cuando ella hablo._

_-Disculpa aceptada – dijo, sin mirarlo. Pero el si la miro. Ese día no lloraba, aunque sus ojos se veían ligeramente hinchados, y tenia manchas rojas en las mejillas propias de quien se las ha frotado una y otra vez, secando lagrimas._

_-Gracias -. Respondió Draco_

_-Y quiero disculparme, yo también dije cosas insultantes, no estaba de humor_

_-Bueno, es lo menos que podías decirme_

_-Pero no esta bien ser así_

_Cualquiera que viera la escena, la encontraría bastante perturbadora. ¿Una Gryffindor y un Slytherin? ¿Sin insultos? ¿Sin maldiciones y varitas? ¿En una biblioteca? Pero sobretodo ¿Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger?_

_Pero nadie la vería, nadie pasaba por ahí a esas horas…_


	3. Amores imposibles

pOORFA REVIEWS! :(

* * *

**3.**

_Los encuentros en la biblioteca se hicieron frecuentes. No hablaban mucho, se limitaban a leer y hacer tarea aunque esporádicamente comentaran alguna clase, alguna materia, el clima del día. _

_Draco aun no estaba seguro porque seguía yendo cuando Blaise hubiera sido bastante útil para ayudarlo con sus tareas en la sala común, pero no podía evitar ir ahí._

_Era lo mas bizarro que había vivido hasta ahora, y después de la guerra eso significaba mucho._

_Poco a poco el aspecto lloroso y pálido de Granger iba desapareciendo por uno menos deprimente, aunque ella tampoco dejaba de enclaustrarse ahí, cuando seguramente Potter y Weasley la necesitaran para hacer los deberes._

_-¿Qué lees? – pregunto Draco, dejando la pluma y moviendo la muñeca que le dolía por escribir y escribir._

_-Es un libro muggle_

_-¿De que?_

_-Es una historia_

_-¿Sobre que?_

_-Ficticia_

_-¿Sabias que eres muy mala para contar de que se tratan los libros? – pregunto Draco y ella parpadeo._

_-Es un libro muggle_

_-Eso ya lo dijiste_

_-¿Te interesa saber de que se trata? – pregunto Hermione parpadeando de nuevo. Y algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Draco. Por supuesto, el Slytherin sangre pura, con la marca tenebrosa adornando su brazo ¿cómo demonios iba a querer saber de que se trata un libro muggle?_

_-Bueno, creo que si no me interesara no estaría preguntando – contesto escuetamente antes de regresar a su redacción._

_-Se llama Cumbres Borrascosas – dijo Hermione – en pocas palabras es la historia de un amor imposible entre la hija de una familia distinguida y un niño recogido por dicha familia_

_-Nunca pensé que te atrajeran los amores imposibles Granger – comento Draco con sorna – eres muy racional_

_-No me lo estas preguntando, lo afirmas – dijo Hermione entrecerrando los ojos. Su tono de voz tenia un claro reproche y Draco la miro._

_-¿No es así?_

_-¿Cómo podrías saberlo? _

_Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos antes de retomar sus actividades. Aunque no porque Draco escribiera y Hermione leyera significaba que sus mentes estuvieran enfocadas a eso en su totalidad. Todo lo contrario, ambos pensaban en lo mismo: no se conocían._

_Draco Malfoy siempre había tenido muy en claro quien era Hermione Granger: inteligente, come libros, ratón de biblioteca, la nana de Potter y Weasley, nacida de muggles. Racional y lógica. Cuadrada. _

_Asimismo Hermione nunca había dudado que Malfoy fuera algo mas que un pedante, egocéntrico, adinerado y cobarde Slytherin. Una serpiente traicionera a su conveniencia. Un sangre pura. Un mortifago miedoso._

_Pero ¿Acaso esas supuestas definiciones eran ciertas? No podían saberlo si jamás habían pasado de los insultos._

_No dijeron mas esa noche pero ambos se marcharon a sus salas comunes con la misma pregunta resonando en sus cabezas_

_¿Quién es en realidad?_

_

* * *

_

Hermione suspiro cansinamente mientras revisaba la redacción de pociones de Ron por milésima vez. Tenia sueño y hubiera dado todo por cerrar los ojos pero el pelirrojo la miraba con desesperación y supo que no podría marcharse hasta que Ron hubiera terminado.

-Creo que al fin esta decente, solo que te equivocaste en ese ultimo párrafo – Hermione señalo el final del largo pergamino – no hay que agregar polvo de graphorn sino un cuerno de erumpent – le dio el pergamino y se levanto rapidamente

-Te iras al cielo Hermione – dijo Ron sonriente

-Eso… espero… - respondió ella en medio de un bostezo – me largo a dormir, buenas noches Ron…

Estaba a un paso de la escalera que conducía a su cómoda cama cuando una mano le tomo por el brazo y la giro.

De pronto, un par de ojos azules la miraban muy de cerca.

-¿Necesitas otra cosa? – pregunto Hermione.

-A ti – contesto Ron encogiéndose de hombros – necesito hablar contigo

-¿No puede esperar Ron? Me estoy muriendo de sueño – dijo la castaña, aunque estaba segura de cual seria la respuesta.

-En realidad siento que he dejado esto esperando por mucho tiempo Herms y estoy seguro que sabes a que me refiero-.

Y ella lo sabia. Ella misma había aplazado el momento de esta conversación. Ella evitaba a Ron y no sin una razón.

Ron no era el único que esperaba una respuesta. Ella misma esperaba una respuesta pero la persona que podía dársela parecía empeñada en evitarla. Justo como ella evitaba a Ron.

-Esta bien Ron… hablemos…


	4. Otelo

Un cap un poco mas largo...

plis reviews!

Tambien publique un oneshot de la misma pareja :) deberian pasarse y dar su opinion se llama_ Solos_

GRACIAS POR LEER

* * *

4.

Blaise escuchaba la historia de su amigo intentando que su mandíbula no cayera al piso. Miraba a Draco hablar de la castaña y notaba un extraño brillo en los ojos que no le había visto jamás. Notaba como su paliducha piel tomaba algo de mas color. Notaba como su tono de voz cambiaba a uno mas suave. Se daba cuenta como su posición se volvía relajada, templada.

Nada que ver con el Malfoy que creía conocer.

-¿Y luego? – pregunto Blaise

-Luego me di cuenta de muchas cosas que jamás había visto…

...

_Un mes._

_Un mes exacto que iba a la biblioteca puntualmente a las 7 de la noche y se quedaba hasta las 10._

_Y era algo que había resultado ser mas productivo de lo que hubiera imaginado: ya nunca estaba atrasado en sus deberes, incluso tenia tiempo libre para pasar de vez en cuando con Blaise y Pansy. __No podía seguir mintiéndose pensando que la tarea era la única razón que hacia que sus pies lo llevaran ahí. La Gryffindor tampoco faltaba ningún día, ni siquiera los fines de semana, y curiosamente siempre llegaba antes que el. __La encontraba escribiendo y leyendo sin excepción._

_A pesar de que sus conversaciones aun no pasaban del "Buenas noches" y "Creo que esta noche será lluviosa" Draco estaba seguro que la opinión que tenia ahora sobre la castaña era muy diferente a la que tenia antes. __Después de darse cuenta como no la conocía no había podido evitar observarla, no solo en esas tres horas que pasaban juntos, sino todo el día: en los desayunos por las mañanas y en las clases por las tardes._

_Se había percatado de cosas que, de no poner atención suficiente, nunca hubiera notado._

_Como la manera en que se mordía el labio inferior cuando no sabia que responder o que cuando escribía por mucho tiempo se tronaba los dedos. De su actitud protectora hacia Potter y Weasley, actuando de una manera muy parecida a una madre. De cómo el comentario mas simple y tonto de Weasley podía hacer que sus mejillas se colorearan de un tono rosado. De cómo siempre estaba dispuesta ayudar a Longbottom o cualquier otro que necesitara de ella, sin importar que sus ojos delataran su cansancio y también descubrió lo pésima que era al mentir._

_De cómo ella era simplemente _buena_. Sin ningún tipo de malicia. _

_Todo lo contrario a el._

_Y no solo la castaña había resultado ser la persona mas buena que había conocido jamás, notó que no se aprendía los libros de memoria, en realidad los repasaba escasamente y lo que en realidad leía todo el tiempo eran novelas tango muggles como mágicas. No era un ratón de biblioteca, sino que aprendía rápido, casi sin esforzarse. En verdad era muy inteligente y eso lo hacia cuestionarse que hacia ella en la casa de Gryffindor cuando hubiera encajado mucho mas en Ravenclaw._

_Observarla le causaba un extraño placer mezclado con una envidia revoltosa, la envidiaba tanto, por ser de aquella manera y por hacerle ver que el no lo era, que jamás lo había sido y que probablemente jamás lo seria._

_-Aun no entiendo porque da cinco con esas letras – dijo con timidez una joven Huflepuff de un curso inferior al de ellos mientras evitaba la mirada de Hermione seguramente por vergüenza. _

_Eran las once de la noche, lo cual decía que la castaña había pasado ya hora y media intentando explicar a la Huflepuff un problema de artimancia y esta no terminaba por entenderlo. __Draco observaba la escena cómodamente detrás de un grueso libro que pretendía leer, pero lo que en realidad miraba era la inagotable paciencia de la gryffindor intentando adivinar en que momento desaparecería. __Pero aquello no sucedió y justo a las once con veinte minutos la muchacha entendió y se fue pidiendo largas disculpas y con gratitud infinita._

_-¿Cómo le haces? . pregunto Draco dejando el libro en la mesa. No comprendía lo que recién había visto._

_-¿Cómo hago que exactamente?_

_-Eso – Draco señaló el asiento donde había estado la pupila – Tu voz no tuvo un tono de desesperación en ningún momento. Ninguno – añadió con incredulidad._

_-¿Nos espiabas? – pregunto Hermione acusadoramente, aunque tenia un semblante divertido. Cansado, pero divertido._

_-No pude evitarlo, si no se iba en cinco minutos yo la hubiera hecho largarse de aquí_

_-Eso seria grosero_

_Draco rodó los ojos. Por mas que buscaba algún signo de maldad, alguna falla, algo malo en ella, no lo encontraba._

_-Eres de otro planeta Granger - concluyo_

…

"Paciencia" se dijo Blaise mientras Draco se pasaba la mano por el rubio cabello como por décima vez de lo que duraba el relato.

-¡Es tan buena Blaise! – dijo Draco con una desesperación y enfado que resultaba gracioso – ¡No te rías! – añadió al ver como su amigo estallaba en carcajadas.

La única explicación que encontraba para este suceso es que la guerra le había sacado algunos tornillos a Draco y este había terminado completamente loco.

-No lo puedo evitar amigo mío – comento el moreno intentando calmar la risa – es que es todo tan irónico ¿Tu enamorado de Granger?

-¿Quién dijo que estoy enamorado? – pregunto Draco. Aquello provoco otra carcajada. –Solo comentaba lo buena persona que es ¿Algún problema?

-Ninguno, pero es decir, ¡mírate! Tienes "Amo a Granger" tatuado en la frente – dijo Blaise que tuvo que esquivar un golpe directo del rubio – Aun así no entiendo el porque de tu errática conducta

Draco se paso la mano por el cabello, de nuevo, antes de continuar.

-Esta rutina en la biblioteca duró…

…

-¡Cuatro meses! – exclamo Hermione – he pasado cuatro meses enclaustrada en la biblioteca Gin para que este… imbecil, solo me evite y no de señales de vida alguna

La pelirroja observo a su amiga pasear por la habitación como un león enjaulado. Apenas había comprendido entre balbuceos y gritoneos que su mejor amiga se había enamorado de alguien y que ese alguien, porque la castaña se rehusaba a mencionar el nombre, la evitaba por alguna extraña razón.

-¡Hermione! Detente de una vez me vas a provocar mareos – dijo Ginny y al momento tomó a su amiga de los hombros y la sentó sin ningún cuidado en su cama – Explícate como Merlín manda

Hermione le lanzo una mirada de profundo reproche y le contó, sin tanto detalle que había frecuentado la biblioteca todos los días desde hace cuatro meses

-No me digas que fue para no estar con Ron…

-Si así fue – declaró Hermione – en un principio, después de… bueno ya sabes ese día… pero después comencé a ir por otra razón

-Otra razón es el chico enigma ¿cierto? – pregunto Ginny entretenida.

-Si – acepto Hermione a regañadientes, arrepintiéndose a medias de haber escogido a la pequeña Weasley para contarle sus sentimientos. Pero ¿A quien mas? Si no lo hacia sentía que terminaría por gritarlo en el Gran Comedor a todo pulmón, tenia que sacarlo, aunque fuera a la mitad. Ginny no necesitaba saber que aquel chico era nada mas ni nada menos que la serpiente de Draco Malfoy.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Y que pasa entonces? No comprendo porque te sulfuras así y te portas raro, Ron no ha dejado de atosigarme para que te haga un enorme cuestionario

-¡Promete que no le dirás nada!

-Pero..

-¡Promételo Ginevra Molly Weasley!

-Bien lo prometo, pero explícame que te sucede antes de que me aviente de la torre por la curiosidad

-Pues…

_Aun se preguntaba que hacia ahí metida entre libros cuando podría estar disfrutando de ese clima invernal que tanto le gustaba. No tenia deberes atrasados, como siempre, y tan indisciplinados que eran sus dos mejores amigos seguramente andarían por ahí disfrutando de su ultimo año, por primera vez pacifico en verdad, en aquel castillo._

_Pero no, ella estaba ahí en la biblioteca, y por si fuera poco sentía esa ansiedad cuando se espera que suceda algo interesante. __Una vocecilla en su mente le dijo el nombre de porque estaba ahí, pero decidió ignorarlo lo mas que pudo. Cosa que se volvió imposible cuando de repente el ambiente se lleno de un olor mentolado. Típico de el._

_-Buenos días Granger _

_-Buenos días Malfoy_

_Resultaba sorprendente que llevaran casi cuatro meses en aquellas "reuniones" y no se hubieran aniquilado el uno al otro. Disfrutaban de una silenciosa compañía haciendo cada quien lo suyo y se sentía extrañamente bien. Algo que lógicamente ella jamás habría esperado. __Aquel sábado no era la excepción, a diferencia del resto de la semana, esos dos últimos días Hermione llegaba ahí a las 10 de la mañana y el media hora mas tarde y no dejaban el lugar hasta las dos de la tarde._

_-Lindos aretes – comento Malfoy sin mirarla, y Hermione se sorprendió que el rubio pudiera notar las pequeñas perlas en sus orejas._

_-Gracias – respondió intentando no enrojecer, y fallando estrepitosamente._

_Esperando que aquel día fuera tan pacifico como los anteriores Hermione le sonrió ampliamente al libro que tenia enfrente y continuo con su lectura, sintiéndose un poco mas alegre que hace unos minutos. El por su parte tomo su pluma, un tintero, un pergamino y comenzó a escribir con lentitud._

_Apenas había pasado una hora de quietud cuando esta fue interrumpida abruptamente._

_-¡Draco! – un tono de voz, increíblemente alto para una biblioteca, se hizo escuchar - ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_Pansy Parkinson, que por suerte para ella no fue escuchada por la señora Pince, se sentó junto a Malfoy que había puesto cara de estupefacción._

_-La pregunta correcta es que haces tu aquí Pansy _

_-Buscándote – contesto la Slytherin encogiéndose de hombros – Blaise se largo con Nott a quien sabe donde… y pensé que hace mucho tiempo que no vamos a sentarnos al roble del lago…_

_Hermione miro aquello con tal desconcierto que pensó que Pansy voltearía a su lugar y le preguntaría con rudeza que era lo que miraba, pero la pelinegra ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia. Y justo entonces Malfoy hizo algo que la dejo boquiabierta._

_-¿Te he abandonado mucho tiempo no? – pregunto antes de abrazarla. Sin indiferencia. Sin frialdad. Sin sarcasmo. Y con una ternura que jamás creyó posible que existiera en una serpiente._

_-Así es – confirmo Pansy_

_-Estoy en un trabajo de Slughorn, pero me reuniré contigo en quince minutos ¿Qué dices? _

_-Te espero – contesto Pansy alegremente antes de salir de ahí._

_Por alguna razón, toda la felicidad y paz que Hermione tenia hace unos minutos, se había esfumado. Malfoy no le dirigió la palabra hasta que hubo guardado sus cosas._

_-Nos vemos Granger – fue lo único que dijo antes de salir con aquel elegante paso que tenia._

_Por mas que sus ojos seguían las letras en el libro, no comprendió ni una palabra de el y a los diez minutos, sintiéndose abandonada, la castaña también dejo el lugar. Al menos ahora sabia que las serpientes tenían un corazón, solo que lo ocultaban bajo mascaras de frialdad._

_Hermione no fue el día siguiente, decidió quedarse en su dormitorio leyendo, meditando que era aquel enojo que sintió al ver a Malfoy hablarle así a Parkinson._

_Estaba al borde de la desesperación y golpeo la mesita de noche, de la cual se volcó un libro. Otelo. Algo hizo clic en su lógica y racional mente. _

_Estaba celosa._

_No celos enfermizos para matar como Otelo hizo con Desdémona, pero si lo suficientes para provocarle un enojo. Y si estaba celosa, eso solo podía significar una cosa mas. Le gustaba Malfoy._

-Decidí preguntarle porque iba todos los días a hacerme compañía – dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño – Si acaso había algún interés que lo llevara a estar metido en la biblioteca con una sa… conmigo…

_-Vengo a hacer los miles de deberes Granger ¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunto el rubio intentando sonar natural. _

_-Mentira_

_-¿Entonces tu explícame que hago aquí? _

_Hermione intento no ruborizarse y contestar en un tono de voz adecuado. _

_-Pues… yo… pensé que estarias haciendome compañía… quizás…_

_Draco observo las mejillas encendidas de la leona, y su cabello enmarcando ese rostro. Al parecer no era el único preguntandose que hacia haciéndole compañía a alguien que había detestado toda su vida._

_-Quede con Blaise y Pansy, después hablamos Granger – fue la única repsuesta que atino a decir antes de huir de la biblioteca._

-Y no me ha dicho nada desde entonces… - finalizó Hermione


End file.
